Tsubaki Yayoi
|-|Tsubaki= |-|Izayoi= Summary Tsubaki Yayoi (ツバキ＝ヤヨイ) is a wielder of the Sealed Armament: Izayoi, and a soldier of the World Void Information Control Organization’s Magic Formula Troops. She is a playable character starting from BlazBlue: Continuum Shift. Tsubaki is a young woman with long red hair and blue eyes. She wears a white cloak with an eagle eye mask to cover her face. When in battle, she wears the Izayoi hat, a Japanese-style military uniform, and black military boots. Tsubaki is a serious, mature, and intelligent person. She has always followed her orders from the Control Organization and has complete faith in them (likely to honor her family name). She has always had a childhood crush on Jin, and deeply loves and cares about him. She was also good friends with Noel, Makoto and Carl Clover when they were at Military Academy. However, when Hazama told Tsubaki about the alternative timeline where she was always with Jin as his secretary and how Noel usurped that position away from her, she becomes extremely jealous. She begins to harbor a hatred toward her best friend that, once manipulated by Emperor’s magic, evolves into a desire to kill her in order to be with Jin. Even after changing sides, she still respects Hakumen despite sharing different views. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-C, likely 6-B | Low 5-B Name: Tsubaki Yayoi, Izayoi Origin: BlazBlue Gender: Female Age: Unknown (Likely early 20s) Classification: Human, Twelve Originators, Inheritor of Izayoi Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Forcefield Creation (All NOL officers can generate forcefields), Weapon Master and Martial Artist, Light Manipulation (Able to manipulate light energy for her attacks), Summoning (Able to summon multitude of blades to her opponents, also able to summon a giant statue that attacks the opponent), Energy Projection, Enhanced Senses (Able to fight while Izayoi already affected her with percentage of 65%), Transmutation (Able to manipulate shape and size of her own weapons), Flight (Able to fly by growing wings), Ars Magus User, Statistics Amplification (Izayoi raises the user’s power by several times in exchange for their “light”), Radiation Manipulation (Izayoi draws in all waves within the electromagnetic spectrum, including the radio waves received by Tager’s radio, allowing the weapon to interfere with radio signals), Absorption (Able to completely absorb light of any wavelength, Magic Formula Armament absorbs Seithr), Pocket Reality Manipulation and BFR (Able to create Eclipse Barrier, which creates a space that is completely separated from the outside world. Sent Jin to the Eclipse Barrier to cool him down), Power Nullification (Design to completely neutralize phenomena intervention), Possible Regeneration Negation and Soul Damage (Is served as model for Arch-Enemy Event Weapons alongside Sankishin, which can negate regen and damage soul), Resistance to Soul, Spatial, Causality, Memory, Probability, Empathic, Paralysis, Poison, Information Manipulation, Reality Warping and Existence Erasure (Izayoi grants protection from phenomena intervention) | All previous abilities plus Magic Negation (Is in possession of Okami, which nullifies the Magic Formulas in a certain radius from the blade), Limited Intangibility (Okami can phase through object such as its sheath), Spatial Manipulation (Can cut dimensions with Okami, capable of viewing other timelines in the process), Death Manipulation (Izayoi is able to place death in the mind of its target, instantly killing it in the process), Resistance to Power Absorption Attack Potency: At least Town level (Fought and should have killed Pre-Chronophantasma Noel if she wanted to), likely Country level (Confident about fighting Base Ragna and fought with Base Jin) | Small Planet level (One of the Anti-Observer Armament used on Prime Field War and should able to harm The Origin, which in turn makes it comparable to Hades Izanami) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ with Relativistic reactions/combat speed (Kept up with Jin and confident about Ragna) Lifting Strength: At least Class 5, likely Class M | Class M Striking Strength: At least Town Class, likely Country Class | Small Planet Class Durability: At least Town level, likely Country level (Able to take hits from Jin and Noel) | Small Planet level (Able to take hits from Takemikazuchi Absorbed Nu and Central Fiction Ragna) Stamina: Very High. Able to fight and search for hours while Izayoi is taking her life-force away. Range: Extended Melee Range normally. Hundreds of Meters with Izayoi. Standard Equipment: Sealed Armament: Izayoi | Weaving Zero: Izayoi Intelligence: Above Average. Combat smart and has good grades in school. Part of the twelve originators, the families who first studied the Ars Magus and has deep contribution to NOL. Weaknesses: Using Sealed Armament: Izayoi too much will cost her eyesight or her life. Blinded by her strong sense of justice. Key: Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Good Characters Category:BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle Category:BlazBlue Category:Royal Characters Category:Soldiers Category:Police Officers Category:Forcefield Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Light Users Category:Flight Users Category:Summoners Category:Energy Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Magic Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Radiation Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:BFR Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Negation Users Category:Soul Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Space Users Category:Death Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Dual Wielders Category:Sword Users Category:Shield Users Category:Game Characters Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Anime Characters